Finding love
by karengglez3
Summary: Cansada de las insistencias de Jacob y Bella, Renesmee Cullen decide huir de casa, sin imaginar que hacerlo le traerá grandes consecuencias como encontrar el amor con alguien imposible
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 18, y como siempre la tía Alice organizo mi fiesta y claro invito a la manada quienes eran mis únicos amigos, pues mis compañeros del instituto ya estaban en la universidad desde hace algunos años, siempre me había gustado creer que era común y corriente pero no es así ya que siempre he vivido en el limbo entre la humanidad y la inmortalidad, entre ser humano o vampiro, y eso era difícil y si le sumamos que el mejor amigo de mi madre esta enamorado de mi desde el día que nací, y no es que no ame a Jacob lo hago pero como un amigo no como pareja, situación que obviamente Bella Swan no podía entender y no es que llevara una mala relación con mi mamá solo que ella estaba obsesionada con que Jake y yo estemos juntos más incluso que el propio Jacob, en fin la llegada de mis tías me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola sobrina- dijo Rosaline – lista para brillar esta noche? – SI- conteste

Después de varias horas en las cuales no pude moverme de mi lugar el resultado era magnifico, si que mis tías sabían sacar lo mejor de alguien, mi vestido rojo encendido no es algo que a Edward Cullen le encantaría o aprobaría, pero mis tías se encargaran de controlar su furia con el discurso de "Ya no es una niña Edward y blah blah blah" llego la hora de bajar a la fiesta y por el olor sabia que la manada estaba ahí, como siempre mi abuela Esme había preparado un banquete para el delirio de la manada y mío, aunque pues al ser una ocasión especial mi familia llevaba sangre de animal para celebrar cosa que la manada aun no aceptaba del todo, después de la cena vinieron los regalos, la manada siempre se esforzaba por hacerme algo y lo agradecía enormemente, mis abuelos me regalaron una isla (cosa que claramente no esperaba), mis padres un auto y mi tíos una casa y obviamente un nuevo armario, después de eso Jacob hablo

-Mi querida Nessie, este año no solo quiero darte un regalo por cumplir un año más, sino también será un regalo para mí, sabes que he esperado demasiado y ya no puedo más – dijo mientras se arrodillaba – Renesmee Carlie Cullen sabes que eres mi imprimación y que te amo mas de lo que nadie lo hará, ¿Te casarías conmigo? - estaba en shock

-Claro que acepta- contesto mi madre- ¿Verdad que si Nessie?

-Yo, yo, no sé qué decir –empecé a hablar, pero mamá me interrumpió- Que si por su puesto-

-Bella no es tu decisión – exclamó mi padre con recelo, él sabe que no quiero hcerlo

\- Lo siento Jake, pero mi respuesta es no, no quiero – aun no sabía de donde había tomado el valor para decirlo, pero ya estaba hecho

-Pero Renesmee, Jacob te ama- argumento mamá

-Tu me perteneces Nessie estamos diseñados para estar juntos, no puedes ni debes hacerme esto- dijo levantando la voz – Eres mía Renesmee

-Jacob cálmate- dijo papá – No le pidas eso – contesto mamá – Renesmee esta confundida es eso, pero ya vas a decir que si verdad –

-No mamá, no quiero casarme con él – ahora quien gritaba era yo – no lo amo y nunca lo voy a hacer, perdóname Jake, pero no puedo anteponerte sobre mi – dije y él estaba a punto de entrar en fase, rápidamente mi papá y Emmet lo sacaron de la casa y la manada se despidió, tontamente no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir

-Estoy tan decepcionada de ti Renesmee- exclamo Bella – tienes idea del daño que le estas haciendo, mañana vas a la reserva y aceptes tu destino, el cual es casarte con Jacob.

-Te preocupa más la felicidad de Jacob que la mía ¡SOY TU HIJA! – grite de vuelta- Mi destino no es él mamá

-Basta- exclamo papá mientras me tomaba los hombros en signo de apoyo- Nessie es muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, cielo sube a dormir – dijo dándome un beso en la frente como todas las noches lo hacía.

-Te acompaño- dijo Rosaline, subimos las escaleras y sabia lo que seguía, seguramente papá y mamá discutirían por mi culpa, Jasper intentaría calmar los ánimos y Emmet haría alguna broma intentando relajar la situación, entramos a mi cuarto – Felicidades mi amor, hiciste lo mejor para ti ese perro no te merece

-Gracias tía, por un segundo pensé en aceptarlo, pero no puedo sabes, lo amo sí, pero de la misma forma en la que amo a Seth – con Rose siempre podía hablar sin preocupaciones

-Yo también pensé que lo aceptarías, no entiendo porque tu madre actúa tan irracional, supongo que es la culpa de que lo rechazó, en fin, a dormir mi pequeña- dijo mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el vestido.

Trate de dormir, pero realmente me fue imposible, me puse ropa deportiva y mentalmente le avise a papá que iría a correr, a lo largo de los años había desarrollado mi don y podía tener conversaciones mentalmente con otros, también leía mentes, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido, también herede el bloqueo mental, corrí a toda velocidad, después de una hora regrese a casa y para mi buena suerte Jacob estaba ahí

-Nessie por fin llegas- dijo mamá- Jacob quiere hablar contigo

-Renesmee estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que paso ayer si accedes a casarte conmigo – mentalmente le hable a mi papá "Papi otra vez esta Jacob aquí"

-No quiero casarme contigo- conteste- así vengas todos los malditos días la respuesta es no y tu mamá deberías de apoyarme a mí y no a este pedófilo – dicho eso entre a la casa dejando a toda mi familia con la boca abierta, incluso Emmet pensó "esa es mi niña"

-Te vas a arrepentir Renesmee- grito mi madre- Tu no te mandas sola y mientras vivas aquí harás lo que te ordene, te casaras con Jacob te guste o no – la deje hablando sola y sin quererlo me dio la mejor idea, ahora mas que nunca use mi escudo mental para que papá no me descubriera, pero ¿a dónde ir?


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee Cullen

Todo estaba listo me iría a Paris, hoy estaría relativamente sola, únicamente estaba Emmet jugando videojuegos, deje una carta a mi papá, sé que le dolería que me escapara, pero lo entendería, muy silenciosamente entre al despacho de mi abuelo el siempre guardaba cheques de viajero así que los tome y salí de la casa, maneje al aeropuerto, compre mi vuelo con un ID falso que en algún momento me dio Alice para cualquier emergencia, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería, no tarde mucho en abordar el avión, estaba nerviosa nunca había estado sola en toda mi vida, después de dos horas de vuelo me dormí, no sé cuánto tiempo paso supongo que bastante cuando una azafata muy amablemente me informo que estábamos a punto de llegar, en automático me puse el cinturón y espere. Me sentía sumamente abrumada pero como pude llegue a un hostal, la vista era increíble, por primera vez me sentía libre y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.

Edward Cullen

Llegamos a casa después de estar de casería, Bella y yo estábamos sumamente molestos, ella porque desea que Jacob y mi hija se casen y yo porque apoyo a Renesmee en sus decisiones, me dí cuenta de algo poco usual, no lograba escuchar el corazón de mi pequeña.

-Renesmee, cariño ya llegamos – hablo Alice -Nessie –

-Emmet ¿Y Renesmee? – preguntó Bella

-En su habitación, me dijo que estaría ahí y que no quería jugar x box conmigo- dijo sin siquiera despegar la mirada de la maldita consola, entre al cuarto de mi hija y no estaba ahí pero si una carta para mí –

Papi:

Se que estarás muy molesto y triste conmigo después de esto, pero no puedo seguir en caso, no mientras mamá y Jake insistan, me iré un tiempo con el único objetivo de calmar las aguas y encontrarme a mi misma, espero que lo entiendas y que me den el tiempo que necesito, esta de mas decirte que los amo.

En cuanto me sienta mas segura de todo y me instale en algún sitio me comunicare contigo. Te echare mucho de menos.

Renesmee

P.D. no te enojes con mamá

Baje las escaleras con la carta en mano

-Renesmee se fue – murmure

-¿Porqué?- cuestiono Carlisle

-Por que quiere encontrarse a ella misma – conteste, claro que la entendía pero eso no significa que no me duela

-Tenemos que buscarla, ahora mismo, iré por Jake y la encontraremos- dijo Bella y en ese momento explote

-Se fue porque quiere estar lejos de ti y de Jacob, no la vamos a buscar Bella y si quieres que lo nuestro continué debes parar- le grite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida – quiero lo mejor para mi hija y si eso es que se aleje de nosotros por mi esta bien

-Edward tiene razón- argumento Rosaline- Renesmee ya no es una niña y le hará muy bien ser independiente

Dicho eso Bella estaba anonadada, supongo que nunca espero que Nessie se escapará solo deseo que mi pequeña se encuentre bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenía ya un mes viviendo en Paris y no podía estar más contenta, obtuve trabajo en una cafetería y había hecho amigos humanos los más especiales eran Paulette y Noel, hoy después del trabajo iríamos a divertirnos en un antro nuevo en la cuidad, lo cual me entusiasmaba ya que no lo haría a escondidas como antes, había dejado de tomar sangre desde que llegue y sorprendentemente me sentía de maravilla, aparte la comida aquí es fantástica, elegí un vestido negro con escote pronunciado en la espalda y también en el busto, mientras que Paulette eligió algo mas atrevido para impresionar a Noel, llegamos al centro nocturno y realmente todo estaba fantástico, no tarde demasiado en empezar a bailar con mis amigos, después de unos tragos me di cuenta de un olor dulzón ¿Sería posible que estuviera un vampiro aquí? Sentí una mirada muy fuerte y mi instinto fue buscar y bingo los había encontrado sus ojos negros y piel porcelana los delataron eran 3 vampiros que se me hacían conocidos, ellos notaron que los vi, me escabullí entre los humanos hasta que choque con uno de ellos, son Vulturis, rápidamente fui por mis amigos los cuales a regañadientes me acompañaron hasta la entrada del edificio donde vivía, entre a mi departamento y pude ver que una ventana estaba abierta camine a la ventana sin cerrar la puerta, pero al girarme los vi

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – exclamó el mas alto de ellos su apariencia era muy similar a la de Emmet, si mal no recuerdo es Félix

-A la más pequeña y débil del clan Cullen – continuo el segundo que es un poco más bajo de estatura y menos musculoso,

-Sera un gran placer llevarte ante mis maestros- exclamó y si sabia su nombre es Alec Vulturi, uno de los miembros más sádicos de la guardia, cuyo don era inmovilizar a su oponente y sin lugar a duda era lo que trataba

-Tengo un bloqueo mental, no podrás atacarme y no planeo ir con tus amos- dije, en menos de lo que espere tenia a Alec sobre mí, lo ultimo que sentí fue un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

Alec Vulturi

Como cada mes Félix, Demetri y yo nos alistábamos para ir a Paris, era una tradición para nosotros ir a un centro nocturno, enrollarnos con alguna humana hermosa y después asesinarla, ganaba el que lograra llevarse a la joven mas linda, en menos de 2 horas ya estábamos en Paris, nos habían informado de un nuevo lugar sin pensarlo dos veces nos dirigimos allá, debo admitir que era un gran sitio para divertirse, de pronto llamo mi atención una humana en particular cuya piel es tan blanca que juraría que es un vampiro, sus rizos cobrizos caían en cascada sobre su espalda desnuda el vestido que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta

-Demetri vez a la chica del vestido negro, la del escote en la espalda – dije serio

-Si claro que la veo es hermosa ¿No lo crees? -

-Yo opino que sea el premio mayor- a completo Félix

-Par de idiotas ¿Le recuerda a alguien? - pregunte claro al momento en que giro su rostro lo supe es la hija de Edward Cullen la hibrida

-No puede ser posible – exclamo entre risas Demetri – Es la hibrida de los Cullen

-Así es ¿Tienen idea de como Aro nos va a premiar por llevarla ante él? - exclamé – olvidémonos de la cena, Demetri acércate a ella para que captures su esencia, en menos de 3 minutos regresó

-Listo, vámonos- en menos de 10 minutos llegamos al departamento de la pequeña Cullen, esperamos muy poco, ella ya estaba en casa, seguramente la estúpida pensaba que ya estaría a salvo, dejamos una ventana abierta y ella al entrar directamente se fue ahí, justo como lo había planeado, cerré fuertemente la puerta principal

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – exclamó Félix

-A la más pequeña y débil del clan Cullen – continuo Demetri

-Sera un gran placer llevarte ante mis maestros- dije mientras intentaba usar mi don sobre ella, pero algo estaba mal ella no se desvanecía

-Tengo un bloqueo mental, no podrás atacarme y no planeo ir con tus amos- exclamo tratando de ser valiente, pobre no sabe que para Alec Vulturi no hay imposibles, me acerque a ella y la golpee en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento

-Hora de irnos, me adelantare con la hibrida, ustedes tomen sus pertenencias para llevarlas al castillo, primero llegare a la cabaña, ahí estaré hasta que despierte para después llevarla con Aro-

Corrí con la hibrida en brazos hasta llegar a nuestra cabaña en el bosque, su existencia solo la conocíamos algunos miembros de la guardia, esperé durante 5 horas a que la híbrida despertará.

-Hola hibrida- dije cuando esta ya estaba despierta- Es una pena que ni tu bloqueo mental evitara que te trajera a Italia- la tomé del brazo

-No quiero ir con ellos, déjame – dijo tratando de que soltara mi agarre, pero a juzgar por su expresión lo único que hacía era lastimarse más, empezó a pegarme y eso fue suficiente para que la pegara a la pared y apretara su cuello

-No tienes opción hibrida y deja de colmar mi paciencia, si es que quieres llegar viva al castillo – exclame lleno de furia y que se creía esta poca cosa a tocarme siquiera, afortunadamente entendió la lección, pero se puso a llorar como la niña débil que es.

Entramos al castillo y la mayoría de los miembros importantes de la guardia nos esperaba en la sala de tronos, al llegar Demetri exclamo:

-Amos por fin llegaron, con ustedes la híbrida Cullen – pude ver la sonrisa de Aro, al fin tenia la forma de sobornar a los Cullen

-Bienvenida pequeña Renesmee – dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella no dejaba de llorar y de temblar- pero Alec que le has hecho – extendió su mano hacia mi y deje que leyera mi mente – te pasaste un poco eh, pero ha valido la pena, por fin estas aquí pequeña, insistimos demasiado a tu familia para pasar tiempo contigo y siempre se negaron, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo llegar a Francia? – pregunto, la hibrida toco la mejilla de Aro- Valla jamás pensé que algo así pasaría

-Quiero irme por favor- murmuró

-Me temo que eso no será posible- sentencio Cayo

-Lo siento mi bella Renesmee, pero tendrás que permanecer justo aquí – dijo Aro – Solo por un tiempo claro y si gustas informare a tu familia que estas aquí, aunque sabes tan bien como yo que el perro y tu madre vendrán por ti, ahora Heidi lleva por favor a Renesmee a una habitación de invitados y ustedes dos- señalo a Demetri y Félix- lleven sus cosas

Heidi tomo delicadamente a la hibrida a la cual se le observaban las marcas de mis manos sobre su brazo y no niego que me hizo sentir poderoso.

-Alec la vigilaras todo el tiempo para que no escape – dijo Aro – y se gentil con ella, ya te tiene bastante miedo

Sali de la sala de tronos rumbo a mi habitación y ahí estaba mi hermana esperando

-Valla hermanito, ganaste el premio mayor trayendo a esa abominación al castillo, no entiendo porque los amos están tan contentos de que este aquí- murmuro con asco

-Lo sé y no solo eso ahora debo encargarme de cuidar de ella –

\- Es muy raro que no este bajo el yugo de sus padres – ahí venia la Jane con hambre de conocimiento- porque siempre la han cuidado

-Pues ya viste que no, tenemos a su tesoro con nosotros-

-Eso es cierto, me voy hermanito tengo que ir por la cena ya que nuestra invitada esta distrayendo a Heidi-

Debo admitir que la hibrida es muy hermosa, cualquier humano o no humano estaría loco con ella, cualquiera menos yo, porque yo soy Alec Vulturi, uno de los vampiros mas poderosos y temidos del mundo, Alec Vulturi no tiene sentimientos y no habrá nadie que este a su altura.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee Cullen

Después de llegar a la habitación, Heidi me pidió que tomara un baño mientras ella arreglaba mis cosas, y así lo hice, después de unos minutos la encontré acomodando mis pertenencias, bebo admitir que es muy amable

-Oh querida, Alec te lastimo mas de lo que pensé- dijo mientras observaba mis brazos y cuello – pero no te preocupes estarás bien- de pronto la puerta se abrió era Alec

-La cena está por llegar – exclamó con asco, después de observarme detenidamente, salió del cuarto

-Descansa un rato pequeña- dijo tiernamente Heidi – Vuelvo en una horas- con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me puse una pijama no esperaba hacer nada en realidad y me recosté, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me desperté, pude ver que Heidi seguía en la tarea de arreglar mis pocas pertenencias

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy mejor gracias- conteste tímidamente

-Qué bueno, mientras dormías fui a comprarte mas ropa, en realidad esos barbaros trajeron muy poca- pude observar el sin fin de bolsas con ropa y accesorios la mayoría de diseñador

-En realidad era todo lo que tenia en Francia, escape de casa hace un mes – al decir eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y es que nadie esperaría que eso pasara

-No se que pudo pasar para que tomaras una decisión así, pero te aseguro que a pesar de cómo se comportaron ese trio, estarás muy bien aquí, por mi parte haré lo posible para que así sea – dijo amablemente y en realidad me empezaba a agradar

-Muchas gracias- dije

Pasamos varias horas platicando y acomodando lo que sería mi habitación en este lugar, debo admitir que Heidi es una gran compañía, al caer la noche se fue y yo volví a dormir supongo que mi cansancio se debía al fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dio Alec, me desperté antes de que amaneciera y tome un largo baño, era sorprendente que los Vulturis tuvieran agua caliente pero da igual, debo admitir que los moretones disminuyeron radicalmente, deje mis risos al natural y opte por un vestido con flores, me maquille muy poco y de nuevo la puerta se abrió

-Híbrida Aro te espera en la sala de tronos, te llevare allá porque seguramente no sabes llegar- habló con desprecio Alec ¿Qué se creía?, no le conteste - ¿Estas sorda o por qué no respondes? – preguntó

-Si te escuche- conteste a secas mientras caminábamos, no tardamos mucho en llegar

-Bella Renesmee- exclamó Aro con una sonrisa - ¿Has dormido bien querida?

-Si muy bien gracias- respondí tratando de ser amable

-Perfecto, estoy muy entusiasmado con que estés aquí, veras tendrás que permanecer con nosotros un mes- dijo con una enorme sonrisa – claro que si después de ese mes decides pasar más tiempo aquí nosotros encantados – de pronto mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar con mas ni menos que "girls just want to have fun", solo que yo no lo tengo

-¿De quien es ese ruido infernal?- pregunto Cayo

-Es mi teléfono, solo que yo no lo tengo – dije tímidamente, pues claro no esperaba que los Vulturis fueran fans de la misma música que yo

-Aquí esta tu teléfono híbrida- me lo entrego Alec y estaba llamando mi papá, así que automáticamente conteste

-Hola papá – dije – hola, mi amor ¿Cómo estás? - era un alivio escucharlo -Estoy bien papá, todo va de maravilla- mentí- Que bueno cariño, espero verte pronto aunque debo admitir que tu madre sigue con la misma actitud, al menos Jacob no ha venido, pero debo colgar ya la escuche llegar, te amo hija- y yo a ti papá-

-Disculpen, pero necesitaba contestar- dije

-No te preocupes Renesmee, ahora debo informarte también que Alec será el encargado de cuidar de ti y de proveerte de todo lo que necesites- exclamó Aro

-No creo que sea necesario- empecé a argumentar, pero Cayo me silencio

-Nosotros lo creemos pertinente, ahora Alec muéstrale el castillo a Renesmee-

A regañadientes Alec me mostro el castillo, primero fuimos a la biblioteca un sitio en el cual sin lugar a duda pasaría mucho tiempo, después me mostro la sala de entrenamiento, el comedor, el salón, la piscina, mi teléfono volvió a sonar, conteste

-Hola Nessie mi amor dime donde estas? - era Jacob, así que de inmediato le colgué

-Valla híbrida, aparte de tener pésimo gusto musical tienes novio- dijo con desprecio

-No tengo novio-

-Eso no parecía, te dijo amor lo cual es muy ridículo-

\- No es mi novio, así que por favor no sigas con ello, es un maldito idiota igual que tú – error, me pego a la pared

-Valla híbrida, al parecer olvidas muy rápido, no te atrevas a ofenderme nunca mas y mucho menos a compararme – me soltó y me dejo en el pasillo


	5. Chapter 5

Alec Vulturi

No era justo que descargara mi furia con la híbrida pero ¿Qué sabría un viejo vampiro de justicia?, tenía un sinfín de pensamientos encontrados, aunque odiara admitirlo su sangre me atraía de un modo que jamás había experimentado, olía completamente diferente y debo admitir que el día que la encontramos llamó mi atención y sinceramente de quien no la llamaría con ese vestido, y no es que sea la mujer más hermosa, claro que yo Alec Vulturi he conquistado a mujeres mas bellas y con mejores atributos, pensándolo bien debería sentirme asqueado de tan solo pensar en ella, me encontré con Demetri y Félix

-Oye Alec te tenemos una apuesta – exclamó Félix muy sonriente – pero vamos a la cabaña para que nadie se enteré

Corrimos hasta la cabaña, ciertamente no tardamos demasiado en llegar hasta ahí

\- ¿Y bien cuál es la apuesta? - la duda se estaba apoderando de mi

\- Veras pensamos que , debido a que niña Cullen es demasiado bella y a nosotros siempre nos ha gustado jugar, se nos ocurrió que el primero en llevársela a la cama gana – dijo Demetri

\- ¿Qué ganamos? – pregunte esto me interesaba

\- Cada uno deberá desprenderse de lo que mas le gusta, en mi caso daré el ajedrez de marfil que tanto les gusta, Demetri dará su colección de monedas y tú Alec tu Harley Davidson – dijo Félix – aparte tendrá el titulo del casanova durante 100 años- no había mucho que pensar esto seria interesante, a parte estoy seguro de que ganaría como siempre

-Acepto – dije – aunque esto no debe salir de aquí

-Obviamente Alec, aparte debemos proteger esto, ya que la híbrida puede leer mentes – dijo Demetri

Antes de que sintieran nuestra ausencia regresamos al castillo, sabría que Félix iría de inmediato a buscarla y con el poco tacto que tiene lo mandaría al demonio, así que realmente la única competencia seria Demetri, pero claro yo soy Alec Vulturi y soy mejor que él. Llegando al castillo fui a buscar a Jane para mi sorpresa se encontraba platicando con nada mas y nada menos que la hibrida, sin importarme demasiado, toqué la puerta

-Adelante – dijo mi hermana entre ¿risas? – Ah eres tu hermano – la escena que encontré no podía ser mas rara, la híbrida estaba pintando las uñas a mi hermana

-Que bueno que te alegre verme - dije sarcástico

-Veras Alec, Renesmee y yo estamos ocupadas - ¿Renesmee, desde cuándo?- Así que es mejor que regreses después

\- A menos que quieras que te pinte las uñas también- dijo burlona la hibrida lo que provoco que Jane soltará una carcajada – De verdad Alec puedes unirte a nuestra tarde de chicas

\- Me encantaría hibrida, pero prefiero hacer otro tipo de actividades cuando estoy con dos mujeres- le conteste haciendo que las dos cambiaran su expresión

-Que asco me das- grito Jane- Lárgate, antes de que tenga que sonreírte para que lo hagas- sin pensarlo dos veces me aleje de su habitación pues para ella sonreír era utilizar su don y solo existía una cosa que Jane podía odiar de mi y era lo mujeriego, lo que no sabía mi dulce hermanita era que mi próxima victima es su nueva amiga …

Renesmee Cullen

Después de vagar por el castillo, me encontré con Jane la cual me oriento y no solo eso me dijo que si pasábamos la tarde juntas, lo cual al principio me extraño, después de un rato las risas se apoderaron de nosotras y es que ¿Quién diría que Renesmee Cullen y Jane Vulturi podrían pasarla bien? Estaba pintando sus uñas de un rojo hermoso cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- dijo Jane - Ah eres tu hermano

\- Qué bueno que te alegre verme – contesto con sarcasmo

-Veras Alec, Renesmee y yo estamos ocupadas, así que es mejor que regreses después

\- A menos que quieras que te pinte las uñas también de verdad Alec puedes unirte a nuestra tarde de chicas- dije con lo cual Jane soltó una carcajada

\- Me encantaría hibrida, pero prefiero hacer otro tipo de actividades cuando estoy con dos mujeres- contesto mientras las dos nos vimos sorprendidas

-Qué asco me das, lárgate, antes de que tenga que sonreírte para que lo hagas – grito molesto, antes que su molesto hermano se fuera

-¿Sonreírle?- pregunte extrañada

-Usar mi don en él- contesto como sin nada

Después de unas horas, me fui a mi habitación al entrar me encontré con un Félix sentado en mi cama

-Al fin llegas hermosa- dijo "seductoramente" – no sabes cuanto espere por ti

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte irritada

-Vine a hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo – cada vez se acercaba más a mi – estoy seguro que disfrutaras a mi lado –

\- Creo que te equivocas de persona, por favor retírate –

-No pienso hacerlo sin haberte hecho mía querida- dijo

-Lárgate de aquí- grite – Eres un asqueroso, vete – abrí la puerta

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- la voz de Aro me relajo, le mostré las sucias intensiones de Félix conmigo- Félix tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a Renesmee, ahora largo de aquí – dicho eso se fue como perro con la cola entre las patas- Oh Renesmee lo siento tanto querida, te prometo que no se va a volver a repetir querida

-No pasa nada, fue una suerte que escuchara

\- Duerme pequeña – dijo

-Gracias Aro, hasta mañana –


	6. Chapter 6

Alec Vulturi

Escuché el grito proveniente de la habitación de la híbrida, mejor dicho, todos lo hicimos me encontré a Demetri y después a Félix

\- ¿Qué te paso? - preguntó Demetri

-La estúpida híbrida me rechazo y después llego Aro cuando grito y ya te imaginaras, no me puedo acercar a ella, así que estoy fuera- dijo con enojo

-Estúpido- exclamé – Como lo predije solo seres tu y yo- le dije a Demetri

\- Que gane el mejor –

Tenía que idear un plan para que la híbrida sucumbiera ante mis encantos, claro que sabíamos que no sería fácil, aunque yo llevo la delantera ya que Aro me pidió que me encargara de ella y Jane es ahora su amiga, podría ser amable con ella, pedirle que salgamos un día en manera de compensación de lo malo que he comportado con ella, espere al día siguiente por suerte estaba nublado eso me facilitaría las cosas, eran las 10 am supongo que ella ya estaría despierta y lista, me lleve una sorpresa cuando encontré a Demetri y a ella platicando en la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola Renesmee- exclamé interrumpiéndolos- Aro me pidió que te llevara al pueblo- mentí y sabría que no habría problema con que salgamos – Te espero

-Claro, lo siento Demetri ya sabes las ordenes de Aro se deben cumplir, otro día platicamos- dijo para entrar a su habitación

-Mentiroso-exclamó Demetri

-No más que tú, ahora vete- dije seriamente, acto seguido el desapareció y ella salió de su habitación, vestida con un suéter que en mi opinión le quedaba enorme y unos pantalones ajustados, se veía muy bien

-Vamos debes estar hambrienta- dije involuntariamente-

-Un poco- contesto nerviosamente –

-Ven- caminamos a la sala de tronos- Espérame aquí un momento avisare a Aro –

Entre y le mostré a Aro que saldría con la hibrida para que olvidara el mal rato que paso con Félix, claro que le pareció una excelente idea, salimos del castillo a donde Google decía que era el mejor lugar para comer, ella ordeno.

-No sabía que podías ser amable – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Renesmee- conteste – como elegir tu talla de ropa

\- Es oversize lo que significa que debe quedar grande, tu tampoco sabes mucho eh Alec- dijo con burla

-Bueno de moda claramente no se nada Renesmee-

-Lo noto Alec- contestó con una sonrisa, que la hacia verse hermosa, minutos después llego el mesero con la comida, sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo empezó a comer los rabioles- ¿Cuál era tu comida favorita? –

\- No recuerdo mucho la comida- conteste – aunque el único sabor si tengo presente es el del chocolate

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? Vamos – extendió su delgado brazo ofreciéndome el tenedor

-No creo que sea buena idea- le conteste fastidiado

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes- y comió para después sonreír debía admitir que es demasiado sensual

-No deberías de tentar a alguien como yo- casi escupe el bocado, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia

\- ¿Tentarte? ¿Yo? Creo que estas muy equivocado – dijo sonrojándose

\- Y yo creo que tu mientes- termino la conversación ahí, pues ella continúo comiendo, salimos del restaurant y le di un pequeño paseo por Volterra, podía escuchar como a los humanos decían que era la chica más bella que jamás vieron lo cual me causo un poco de celos, después de unas horas regresamos al castillo, antes de llegar a su habitación dije

-Debo admitir que me gusto salir contigo Renesmee-

-Soy una excelente compañía- contestó– si eres tan amable como hoy podremos salir las veces que desees –

\- ¿Mañana por ejemplo? - pregunté y una parte de mi quería que aceptara, pero mi dulce hermana arruino el momento y vestía completamente distinto que como solía hacerlo y creo que la culpable es la híbrida

-Ren al fin llegas no vas a creer lo que compre – dijo mientras corría a abrazarla, Jane jamás había tenido una amiga en toda su existencia

-Hola Jane que gusto verte – exclamé con sarcasmo

-Hola hermano también me da gusto verte, pero no entenderías- contesto eufórica

\- Vamos Jane, entra- dijo la hibrida- nos vemos mañana 10 am – para dedicarme una dulce sonrisa

Camine en silencio a mi habitación no pensé que fuese tan sencillo que la hibrida aceptara a una segunda cita, pero vamos soy Alec Vulturi para mi nada es imposible.

Renesmee Cullen

Entre a mi habitación con Jane, pero su actitud cambio al instante de ser la feliz Jane, se puso seria y sin rodeos preguntó

\- ¿Porqué saliste con Alec? -

-Porque Aro le ordenó hacerlo- contesté seria – no pensé que te molestará

-No me molesta Ren – Ren es mi nuevo apodo y me agrada- y claro no es por ti, es por mi hermano, digamos que sé que el suele ser muy mujeriego y todo eso-

-No creo que Alec tenga otras intenciones conmigo, solo sigue las ordenes de Aro – argumenté

-No lo se Ren, es raro lo que ayer intentó hacer Félix y que ahora Alec sea amable, pero bueno tal vez solo sea lo que tú dices, pero ten cuidado – dijo abrazándome

Después de un par de horas hablando de ropa Jane me dejo en mi cuarto, a solas me di cuenta que una parte de mi deseaba que el interés no solo fuese porque Aro se lo ordenaba, él realmente me gustaba como ningún otro chico lo había hecho…..


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee Cullen

Entre a mi habitación con Jane y su expresión se volvió demasiado seria

-Ren, se que no debo decirte que hacer o no hacer, pero creo que deberías ser mas cautelosa con mi hermano- exclamó – Alec siempre ha sido mujeriego al igual que Félix y Demetri y ve que paso ayer

-Tranquila Jane, Alec salió conmigo porque Aro se lo pidió, no porque tenga algún interés hacía mi- conteste tajante

-Espero que sea así, porque no quiero perderte, te has convertido en una gran amiga- me abrazó tiernamente

Después de la advertencia de Jane, nos la pasamos hablando de moda y el tiempo paso tan rápido que cuando se fue eran las 3 am, no tardé demasiado en quedarme dormida, hasta que el sonido de la puerta me despertó. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado por completo que saldría con Alec hoy también, sin quedarme otro remedio e ignorando mi apariencia y del pijama que llevaba puesta, abrí la puerta.

-Alec, olvide por completo poner la alarma, pero si me das 20 minutos estaré lista- dije sin darle tiempo de siquiera saludar

\- Hola Renesmee, luces muy bien – contestó en tono de burla – ese pijama te queda muy bien

\- Que gracioso Alec entonces ¿me esperas? – pregunte

\- Claro que si Renesmee – dijo entrando a mi habitación – Voy a esperar aquí

-Está bien – contesté mientras me apresuraba a tomar un cambio de ropa, antes de entrar al baño

Me duché y vestí en tiempo récord, lo que me daba tiempo de maquillarme un poco, hoy decidí ser un poco mas atrevida con mi vestimenta, así como con mi maquillaje una parte de mi quería impresionar a Alec y la otra me recordaba de la advertencia de Jane. Sali del baño y lo encontré sentado en mi cama.

-Valla pensé que nunca saldrías – dijo – aunque debo admitir Renesmee que te ves fantástica

\- Gracias, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos- contesté tímidamente

Alec Vulturi

Hoy mis planes de conquista eran mas ambiciosos, iba junto con Renesmee a unos de mis lugares favoritos, el manantial que compre hace ya bastante tiempo, sabía que aquí podía estar completamente a solas con ella y debo admitir que hoy lucia mas hermosa que cualquier otro día, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino pregunte:

\- ¿Te gusta? -

-Es muy hermoso, ¿Cómo es que no hay personas aquí? -

-Porque este lugar es mío- conteste mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada

\- No es obvio voy a nadar, ¿Vienes? – fue más fácil de lo que esperaba en pocos segundos ya estábamos con muy poca ropa en el agua, debo admitir que Renesmee es un ser digno de admirarse, su piel es blanca como la porcelana, pero sus rosadas mejillas le dan el toque humano.

-El agua esta increíble, me encanta Alec- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Aro te pidió que me trajeras aquí? -

-No Aro no me pidió nada, ni hoy ni ayer- le contesté mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a mi cuerpo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó algo nerviosa

-Porque quiero hacerlo y puedo- conteste simplemente, aunque sabia que no era suficiente esa respuesta – porque, aunque odie aceptarlo Renesmee eres como un imán para mi, me siento atraído por ti desde el momento en el que te ví en aquel centro nocturno – valla si que era buen actor, en menos de uno segundos ella estampo sus labios sobre los míos, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente, pero para mí desgracia rompió el beso

-perdón no debí hacer eso- dijo tímidamente

\- ¿Por qué no? Ambos lo deseamos- exclame pegando mi frente con la de ella

-Jane me dijo era muy raro tu cambio de actitud hacia mí –

-Jane es muy celosa conmigo Renesmee-

-Si, pero también dijo algo sobre lo que paso con Félix y la amabilidad repentina de Demetri y tuya – argumento de nuevo, voy a matar a Jane, afortunadamente los tres habíamos desarrollado la habilidad de ocultar nuestros pensamientos así que utilizare eso a mi favor

-Lee mi mente, para que te des cuenta de que estoy loco por ti – dije a los pocos segundos estoy seguro de que estaba haciendo lo que le pedí leer mi mente - ¿Me crees ahora?

\- Si, solo que me parece increíble todo esto- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la bese al principio con delicadeza como jamás había tratado a ninguna otra mujer, y no es porque ella sea especial, sino por la apuesta.

Después de otra sesión de besos era hora de regresar, fui a dejarla hasta la puerta de su habitación

-Fue un gran día Renesmee, gracias- dije estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que podía mentirle, pero para mi desgracia mi hermana llego

\- Ren, te he buscado todo el día – dijo con cierta preocupación

-Hola hermana que gusto verte-

-Hola Alec, ¿Ren podemos hablar? – insistió mi hermana

-Jane estoy un poco cansada, te parece bien si mañana hablamos- contesto mientras bostezaba

\- Claro Ren descansa- dijo mientras ella se despedía de ambos y entraba a su habitación – Espero que Demetri, Félix y tu no estén planeando nada contra ella, los conozco muy bien, si esta es una de sus apuestas es mejor que lo dejes-

-Estas alucinando Jane, yo creo que estas celosa de que ahora Renesmee es mi amiga también- conteste a sus acusaciones para después retirarme de ahí rumbo a mi habitación.

Jane seria un problema para mí, pero sabia que no faltaba mucho para que Renesmee cayera rendida a mis pies.


End file.
